diary_of_a_wimpy_kidfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary
The Wimpy Kid Movie Diary is a book about how the Diary of a Wimpy Kid movie was made. The book was released on March 16, 2010. In this book, you will find out how Greg Heffley started, how the whole movie was made, where the movie was filmed, and other aspects of the movie. The book's color is white. Also, the book features a scrapbook at the end which features scenes from the movie. It is dedicated to Zachary Gordon and Robert Capron. There is a re-print of the book about how the Rodrick Rules movie is made along with the first movie as well. Unlike the usual Diary of a Wimpy Kid books, the texture is different. Synopsis (Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Rodrick Rules and Dog Days) (Spoilers!) The book starts with Jeff Kinney saying that he will draw a character named Greg Heffley on January 1998. The next month, Zachary Gordon was born on the other side of the United States. Greg and Zach did not have many things in common. Rodrick Rules Edition A new and updated version of the book was released on February 15, 2011. The new edition has pages a few pages of how the second movie, Rodrick Rules, was created. It includes pictures from the movie, and behind the scenes pictures. In behind the scenes, we learn that Zachary Gordon (Greg Heffley) secretly pinned clothes pegs on crew members backs, so as revenge, after Zach's last recording the whole crew give him a piece of his own medicine. These extra features are at the very end of the book. The cover of the book is the same, except it has a blue circle with Rodrick's head in it above the cheese. Dog Days Edition In the month of July, a Dog Days edition of the Movie Diary was released. It includes extra pages with behind-the-scenes for the third movie. It also features a new cover. The Long Haul Unlike the first three, this book only provides information about The Long Haul, and is a separate book rather than an edition. In the book, the Beardos have three sons, but in the movie they have two sons and a daughter. Patrick Kinney (Jeff Kinney's brother) makes an appearance. Jason Drucker's Dad appears as a fan dressed in a Twisted Wizard costume. Jeff Kinney, the author of Diary of a Wimpy Kid runs a booth at the player expo. This book came out on May 9th, 2017. Trivia * The Next Chapter shows that Fregley and Chirag WERE originally going to appear in The Long Haul film. But they are NOT in the film. * According to the first Movie Diary, Kinney said that Greg was originally a made-up stick figure character that he used to like to doodle. ** He also said that he gave Greg his name because his mom wanted to have another son named Gregory, but she never did. Covers WIMPY Movie CVR.jpg MovieDiaryRodrickRules.jpeg|Rodrick Rules Edition The_Wimpy_Kid_Movie_Diary_cover.jpg LongHaulMovieDiaey.png|Long Haul Gallery Armpit.png|Greg says to the crew he can go meet Holly Hills, but the crew said no. 17.jpg|Twister scene. 27.jpg|Greg's evolution how became from not smiling to smiling. 47.jpg|Zach Gordon, Devon Bostick, Steve Zahn and Rachel Harris goes to eat dinner together. 57.jpg Plans.png TheMannyShow.png Category:Books Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Movie Category:Extra Books in the series Category:Jeff Kinney Category:Real Life Books Category:Diary of a Wimpy Kid Category:Reading Material